TLK 3: Tirana & Chike
by hieilover2005
Summary: ch. 3 is up Faraji's plan takes action. While Chike tries to save Tirana from the sudden stampeding elephants she gets knocked off his back and gets trampeled...or does she?
1. Tirana & Chike meet

Lion King 3: Tirana & Chike 

HL: I went from 2 to 3 since this now focusing on Tirana's life and adventures.

Summary: Now that Tirana is out on her own she meets a lion her age (still as old as Kovu and Kiara) that's also an outsider. The two have adventures of their own and end up falling in love (that's later on though). Chike was part of Simba's pride, but left for reasons unknown to the pride. Being a troublemaker himself, flirting with danger, and a brave soul, he meets Tirana while running from some mad antelopes (XD) and drags her off with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters (which should be appearing at some point), but I do own Tirana and Chike plus the others they meet along the way.

-Somewhere near a pool of water-

Tirana laid by the pool of water under a tree as she looked out. The grass was green and there was enough food for her alone in her little home. Tirana sighed laying her head down. Her father, mother, sister, caretaker, and her friend were gone. She would of stayed with her cousin, but she didn't want to, because was way too much trouble even for Zira when she was just a hyper cub. Tirana knew to take things more serious now, because she wasn't as goofy as she used to be. She stood and drank from the water hole and watched as an antelope walked up to it lazily. It looked tired and weak, and also dying. She went down on her front haunches watching it curiously as it laid by the pool. Tirana watched it quiver then stop, 'Hm…must be dead..' she thought to herself.

She walked up to it carefully and made sure it was dead before ripping it's flesh off. She ate to her fill and looked around again. She felt so lonely sometimes, plus, homesick. She never wandered far from Pride Rock. If she wandered far away she would run back to a spot where she could see it and stay there, if she could find shelter. As night fell Tirana curled up under the tree she laid under every night and fell asleep.

-Off with Chike-

Chike pounced on a butterfly and let it go. The lion looked around, 'Well, I see Pride Rock, at least it's better then being in the Elephant Graveyard.' He thought to himself as he laid in the grass. He sighed. He always envied Simba, a mate, and a daughter. There were never any rouge lionesses that were around so he was used to being by himself. He saw a herd of antelope and a smirk played, 'Might as well have some fun.' He said to himself.

-Tirana-

Tirana walked in the grass as she saw a herd of antelope she put her ears back and went down on her front haunches. She slowly crept and went to pounce when, "TIRANA!" The lioness lifted her head and the antelope scattered. Tirana growled angered that her breakfast was just scared away. Who dare interrupt her when she was hunting? A blue bird with a yellow beak landed in front of her, "What do you want Zazu?" She asked rather annoyed with the king's helper. Zazu held his head high, "King Simba would like to see you." He said.

Tirana rolled her eyes, "You can tell the royal highness that I don't want to live with the Pride and I can take care of myself, now move or I'll make you my breakfast since you chased the herd of antelope away." She said smirking at the bird, "Uh…Tirana…don't look at me that way…SQUAWK!!!" Tirana had the bird in her mouth, "Tirana…drop him."

Tirana looked behind her and spit the yellow beaked bird out, "Ew…that's rather disgraceful if I do say so myself." Zazu said to himself. Simba stood behind Tirana with Kovu, Nala, Vitani, and Kiara there. She glared at her cousin, "what do you want?" she asked, "Relax, we just wanted to see how you were doing." Vitani said.

"It takes five of you to do that?" She asked. Kovu sighed, "Tirana look…we know you don't want to live on Pride Rock…but…we just wanted to ask again." Tirana stared at him then put her ears back, "No I don't want too. I can take care of myself. Why don't you just leave me ALONE!" She snarled running away from them. "Tirana!!" Kiara called starting to go after her, "No, Kiara, don't….let her go…" Simba said, "She'll come to her senses one of these days." He said watching after her. Kovu shook his head as Kiara still watched the rouge lioness. Simba, Vitani, and Nala started walking back to Pride Rock, "come on Kiara." Kovu said starting to follow the other three. Kiara followed after him as Tirana stopped running finally.

She panted slightly and saw that the five other lions weren't following as she looked in front of her. It was the same herd that Zazu had frightened away. She smirked and went down on her front haunches and rolled her shoulders ready.

-Chike-

Chike was watching the same herd that Tirana was. He saw a bird fly over head and as it flew away a loud sound came from the middle of the group. Chike, startled, lifted his head up as the antelope reared and half took after him and the other took off in Tirana's direction, "Oh no…" he said to himself bounding off and jumping on a near rock that was above the stampeding herd. Out in the midst of it though, he saw a rouge lioness and jumped off the rock and ran through the tall grass going as fast as he could go.

-Tirana-

Tirana put her ears up and lifted her head up. What she saw made her frightened and she stood in her place shaking. 'Oh no…I'm going to be road kill for the antelope if I don't move…' she thought to herself forcing herself to move, but her legs wouldn't listen. Instead she put her ears back and stayed low to the ground as the herd ran and jumped over her. As she shut her eyes tightly she felt a jaw clamp down on her neck and drag her out of the stampeding herd. When she felt the dragging stop she opened her eyes to see a dark colored lion standing by her. She blinked then flipped onto her stomach and stood growling, "Was it you who caused the herd to stampede?" she asked hostile. Chike blinked at her, "Hey now, don't blame me! I didn't do anything." He said.

Tirana glared at him and started to walk away, "Where are you going?" Chike asked trotting to her side, "Looking for someplace **_SAFE_** to stay where rogue lions won't try to run me over with a stampede of angry antelope." She said. Chike smirked a bit, "I wasn't trying to run you over." "Oh so you admit to doing it now." She snapped.

Chike shrugged, "Don't know maybe I did maybe I didn't." He said. Tirana wheeled around, "You look someone who could be in Simba's pride and you act like it too so why don't you go there?" She asked moodily walking away again. Chike's ear twitched at the sound of Simba's name. Suddenly, he felt something odd in his stomach, like butterflies, sort of, "Hey…what's your name?" Tirana stopped again. Was he seriously trying to waste her time? Or was he alone and he just wanted to be her friend? 'Friend….hm…interesting choice of word there Tirana…' she thought to herself. She looked at him again, he didn't look that bad, strong, kind of patched fur, but that didn't really matter, "The name's Tirana. And yours is?" Chike smiled, "The name's Chike." He said. Tirana smiled slightly and started walking again.

When she saw that Chike wasn't following she stopped again and looked at him, "Are you coming or what?" she asked. He blinked at her and smiled going to her side, "Ok let's go." He said. "Where though?" Tirana asked.

Chike smiled, "I know somewhere we can go. Come on." He said taking off running and Tirana ran as fast as she could, even though she was hungry, since her antelope herd had been scared off twice. She decided just to follow him, but she didn't trust him, one bit.

HL: blah….first chapter..FINALLY!!!

To be continued….


	2. Tirana meets Faraji, Ebere, and Femi & F...

**The Lion King 3: Tirana & Chike ch. 2**

HL: woohoo 1 review wow im popular heh

Disclaimer: same as the last

* * *

Tirana followed Chike to where he found a place filled with water and grass. Tirana was skeptical about staying with this rogue lion. Chike stopped and looked around.

"Hm…stay here a minute. I have to go look for someone." He said walking away from Tirana. Tirana rose an eyebrow at him and started to turn when she saw something move in the bushes. She growled and pounced.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mercat (sp?) screamed as Tirana stopped and tilted her head. Chike came back running and panted, "Chike!" the mercat said climbing onto his head, "Sick her!" Chike laughed.

"It's ok Essien, this is Tirana, she's a friend of mine." He said and Tirana blinked, _He's friends with a mercat?? Ok then… _she thought to herself. As they stood there three more rogues showed up behind Chike. "Tirana, this is Ebere, Femi, and Faraji. Guys this is Tirana." Ebere and Faraji smiled at Tirana in a friendly manner as Femi looked at Tirana with an unease.

Ebere was a black lioness with a white streak down her back side, half her face was white, her underside was black with white spots, she had black legs and paws but her toes were white. Tirana had never seen a lioness like her before or maybe she had, "did you say your name was Ebere?" She asked. The lioness nodded, "That's my name. You may know me from somewhere right?" Tirana blinked, "Well…I think I recognize you." She said looking closely at her.  
"Oh yeah, your Tatiana's friend aren't ya?" Ebere nodded. Tirana smiled slightly. She looked at Faraji. He was like Kovu only minus the scar on his eye. He had green eyes, a dark coat, and a black mane. Femi was a white lioness with a black tipped mw, paws, and tail. "Tirana will be staying with us for awhile." Chike said and Tirana looked at him again, "Femi and Ebere go out on the hunt." He said. Both lionesses nodded and went off. Tirana watched after them, "Should I go also, Chike?" She asked.

Chike shook his head, "Nah, their good hunters. Once they took down four antelope all by themselves, they'll be fine." He said with Essien still on his head afraid to get down. Tirana smirked, "Does Essien like sitting on your head?" "Hm?" Chike looked up causing the mercat to fall on his nose and he laughed, "Oh Essien. Yeah, he does that when a lion or lioness he doesn't know is around here." He said walking. Faraji and Tirana followed him. Chike pulled back a few branches revealing a waterfall with plenty of water and plants surrounding it. Faraji and Essien jumped into the pool of water. Chike laid by the water chewing on a bone as Tirana sat down looking around.

She was starting to think about her home and pride again. She sighed and laid her head down on her paws. _I want to go home…even though I don't want to stay with Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. I was probably one of the cubs that hated being alone. I was always in need of someone to be close that I could talk to or play with. But…I mean…Chike's nice and all…but…I don't know what I'm going to do…My mother disappeared after me and Tatiana were born. The only mother figure we had was Zira. It doesn't matter anymore to me. What's done is done. Zira, Tatiana, Nuka, and my mother are dead now. I have no family. This is why I want to be a rogue and stay away from the other lions and lioness. _She thought to herself as a small tear ran down her face and fell on her paw. She wiped the others away but that didn't work, only more came. Faraji noticed her crying and went over to Chike, "Hey…your mate's crying." Chike nearly choked on his bone, "MY WHAT?!" He asked eyes wide. "I meant your friend is crying." Faraji said fighting the urge to smirk, but it failed.

Chike batted the lion on the head, "Very funny Faraji." He said as he turned his head and saw that Tirana was crying. He frowned and walked over laying by her, "Are you ok?" He asked. Tirana nodded and wiped her eyes again with her paws, "I'm fine…I just have something in my eye that's all." Chike shook his head, "Ok, if you had something in your eye it would of flushed out by now. So there is apparently something wrong." He said. Tirana looked at him with a slight glare and stood.

He blinked, "Where are you going?" He asked standing, "No where. Which was were I was going the first time we met." She said coldly walking away. Chike ran and blocked her way, "Your going out in the Serengeti by yourself?" He asked. Tirana gave him a full throttle glare this time.

"Yes I am and if you follow me I'll lead you into the middle of the desert where we'll both die." She said her voice like ice that made Chike shudder. She walked around the lion and Chike watched after her as she bounded off. Faraji, along with Essien, who was on his head, walked over to Chike, "You better go after her Chike…it's not safe for a lioness to be out there alone. She doesn't know half the dangers of the Serengeti." Faraji said. Chike looked at him and nodded, "Tell Ebere and Femi I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't come after me if I do not return understood?" Faraji nodded.

"Understood Chike." Faraji said.

Chike turned and took off with speed as Faraji watched. When Chike was out of sight Faraji smirked _I've finally found you Tirana…soon you will be mine. My little lovely lioness. Chike's a fool for following you…Ebere and Femi have set a trap for him, this time it will kill him and this time, it will not fail._ Faraji chuckled as Essien tilted his head, "You'll be my mate Tirana…and if Chike doesn't get killed…I'll kill him myself…" Faraji said under his breath. _OH NO! Faraji is going to kill Chike! I have to tell him! _Essien thought to himself and jumped off of Faraji's head and ran off in the direction that Chike went. Faraji watched the mercat and growled, "Oh well…go tell him Essien…it won't matter for long." He said. He then chuckled again and started to walk into the Serengeti to see if the plan would work, if not, the back up would.

* * *

HL: oO Dun dun dun…

TBC…


	3. The Plan takes action & Tirana isnt dead

**The Lion King 3: Tirana & Chike ch. 3**

HL: here is ch. 3 of TLK 3

Disclaimer: same as the last 2

* * *

Tirana ran as fast as she could, she had enough of it, being alone. _You wouldn't be alone if you stayed with Chike, Ebere, Faraji, Essien, and Femi. _A voice inside her head said.Tirana shook her head _No I can't stay with them I can make it on my own! _She thought to herself. She ran deep into the Serengeti and looked back. She could no longer see Pride Rock…she could no longer see anything familiar to her. She panted and her eyes scanned nervously. _Oh no…fool! I should of stayed within sight of it…where am I? _She scanned again. There were no longer any watering holes, grass, zebras or anything. She began to panic and saw a small oasis and ran towards it. She laid under the tree as tears started falling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks causing them to stain her fur.

Not far Ebere and Femi where watching her. They sat on a rock perched on the grass lands, "Fool…she's too delusional to notice she's not far from the Pride Lands." Femi said.

Ebere looked at the younger lioness, "Femi, Tirana was distraught, she ran out here now all we have to do is wait for Chike, startle the elephants, making them charge. Hopefully, they'll run over Chike and kill him. If that doesn't work, Faraji will come out here and do it himself." Femi nodded.

"I know Ebere…I know." She said sadly. Faraji had changed ever since they left the Pride. Ebere was still the same, but it was Faraji that had worried her a lot, because he was so fixed on killing Chike when he told them that he saw Reama's daughter not to long ago and it took him till now to save her. _Brother…please…watch over Faraji…he needs you more then ever now. _She thought to herself.

Ebere looked at Femi and sighed, off in the distance, not to far though, she could see the unmistakable form of Chike. Ebere cuffed Femi gently knocking her off the rock and she jumped down.

"What the heck did you do that for!?!" Femi asked.

"Chike is on his way…we should get going." Ebere said. Femi nodded and they both went towards the elephant herd.

-Chike-

"Tirana!!! Tirana!!" Chike called jumping onto the rock that Ebere and Femi hadn't been on too long ago. _Where could she of gone too? _He thought to himself. He looked around then jumped down from the rock. He walked for awhile and saw an oasis _An oasis???? Oh no…Tirana…she's seeing things…but if I can see it…maybe it's not. _He ran towards it but when he got there it was just an illusion. He walked foreword and saw Tirana laying in the sand. He went over and nudged her with his muzzle, "Tirana…." He whispered. Tirana stirred and opened her eyes, "Chike?" she said weakly. Chike put her on his back and shifted her by bumping his back against her stomach so her paws were in front of him. He started running. Ebere roared from one side of the elephant herd and Femi roared from the back. The elephants started going towards the other way but Ebere moved to that side and roared forcing them to go straight towards Chike and Tirana.

Femi ran to Ebere's side, "Come Femi. We'll go back and tell Faraji that Chike is presumed dead." She said and both lionesses took off.

Chike saw the herd of elephants coming his way, he had two choices, run away further into the Serengeti or get Tirana to a water hole and fast before she died from heat exhaustion and dehydration. _I'm going to be a fool doing this…but…it's for Tirana's life…_he thought to himself. He sighed and roared running and dodging the elephants feet. He could feel Tirana slipping off his back and he bumped her back on as he kept running. As he kept going an elephant kicked his side making him fall and Tirana fly off his back and she laid motionless in the stampede. When Chike stood he noticed Tirana wasn't near him. _Oh no…_he ran the other way to see if he could find the lioness. The elephants kept trumpeting and bringing their heavy feet to the ground. Chike was sure the young lioness wasn't alive if one of them stepped on her or if all of them did.

The elephants stopped as they disappeared. Chike started looking all over the place for Tirana and dug in the sand, "Tirana? Tirana where are you!?!" He called after unsuccessful searching. He blinked back tears as he laid down, _Tirana…._ Faraji, Ebere, and Femi appeared and saw Chike, alive. Faraji growled and went to pounce, but he didn't see Tirana anywhere.

He walked over to Chike and growled swatting him, "Where's Tirana?" He asked with a cold voice. Chike looked at him, "She's gone…" he whispered. Femi, Ebere, and Faraji went wide eyed.

"Gone…you mean she…" Femi looked at Ebere and Ebere looked at her. "She's dead alright? There's nothing we can do!" Chike said standing and bounding off away from his friends. Faraji watched after Chike. Tirana…gone…that couldn't be. Unless he dropped her. Faraji growled again. That damn idiot let her die. He watched as Chike ran further into the Serengeti. _Tch…I'll let the heat kill you…for what you've done to Tirana is enough reason for you to die. _He thought as he walked back with Ebere and Femi.

-Out in the Serengeti-

Tirana panted while she limped. She was way out in the Serengeti and the heat was unbearable. _Chike…help me…_She thought to herself before passing out in the heat.

* * *

HL: oO Dun dun dun again

TBC…


End file.
